Falzer Invasion!
is the 21st episode of the ''Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on March 4, 2006 in Japan. Summary The heroes brought the injured Baryl into the Dimensional Area Laboratory and treat his injuries. While they let him rest, they discuss their next plan of action over dinner. As Dr. Hikari stated, they have to bring Trill to Lord Wily's research facility to end the war between the Cybeasts. However, neither Iris or Trill know what to do when they get there. The research facility is located 200 km northwest from their current location and it will take them at least 10 days if they travel on foot, considering they meet minimal obstacles along the way. Lan and Maylu immediately object as they didn't want to walk that far. Iris recommend they use find a still functioning vehicle in the lab to help them in their travel. Suddenly, the alarm has sounded, signalling the arrival of a huge Zoanoroid Army led by Zoano CloudMan of Falzar. Knowing that they are outnumbered, Raika and Chaud suggest that they form a plan before taking any action as their Navis are unable to handle that many enemies in just 10 minutes. However, Lan, Dingo and even Maylu (much to Chaud's chagrin) immediately spring into action and send their Navis. As expected, the enemy forces heavily outnumbered them. Luckily, Iris reveals that some of the lab's defenses are still functioning and Chaud and Raika used them to fight back the enemy. In matter of minutes, the number of enemies begin to dwindle, allowing the heroes to concentrate their attack on Zoano CloudMan. Just as things started to favor the heroes, Falzar decides to take things in its own hands and attack the heroes. The Cybeast flew in high speed and destroys most of the turrets. Defenseless, Iris thought up of an idea that might help them defeat Falzar but it require some time to prepare. Iris tells Trill to merge with MegaMan to buy her some time to set up the plan. MegaMan transform into Beast Out Gregar and engage Falzar but even in his Beast Form, he is unable to deal much damage to it. Falzar is revealed to had grown stronger since the first time they fought as it had been absorbing the energy of its defeated foes. Eventually, Falzar manage to grab MegaMan in its talons and deal massive damage to Roll and TomahawkMan. Iris finally puts her plan in motion and tells Chaud and Raika to shoot Falzar with their new weapon, a prototype Dimensional Area from an earlier experiment. This manage to subdue Falzar and bring it to the ground. However, the generator overheats and all the antennas have been destroyed. Despite this, Falzar was already injured, allowing MegaMan to break free from its hold and deal major damage to Falzar, forcing it to retreat. As Zoano CloudMan watch his master escaping, MegaMan deletes him with a powerful attack. With the last of the enemy defeated, MegaMan return to normal and return to his PET to have some rest. Around the same time, Baryl had finally woke up and was impressed to see the heroes being able to fight Falzar and force it to retreat. The heroes reassemble into the lab and listen to Baryl telling his side of the story. The resistance had created a weapon that might help them defeat the Cybeasts and Baryl infiltrate Gregar's base to test it. However, the weapon was ineffective as the Cybeasts have grown stronger beyond their imagination. Colonel is able to buy time for his Operator to escape but was turned into a Zoanoroid in the process. In order to find a way to turn his partner back to normal, Baryl made his way to the Dimensional Area Laboratory, hoping Dr. Hikari might have an answer. However, he is disappointed to find that the lab was attacked by the Zoanoroids. Lan then introduced Baryl to Iris and is surprised to find out that she is Colonel's sister. Baryl decides join the heroes in their journey to Wily's research facility. The next day, the heroes savage whatever they can find in the lab, only to realize that the only functional car is too small to carry all of them along with their supplies. As Baryl leave to find a cart, they saw a figure walking towards them. To their surprised, Colonel, now a Zoanoroid under the command of Gregar has arrived. The heroes immediately summons their Navi to fight but only ProtoMan and SearchMan could materialize as MegaMan, Roll and TomahawkMan are not fully charge since their last battle. Baryl and Iris attempts to talk sense into Zoano Colonel but he simply knocks the both of them away. When Iris hugs her brother, he started to regain his personality and memories before being converted. However, the Beast Factor continue to overwhelm him and with his data scrambling, Zoano Colonel begin launching several Screen Divides around him before leaving the area to gain more Beast Factor. Due to the injuries he received, Baryl loses consciousness. Chaud and Dingo decides to use the car to take Baryl to Pat Fahran's village where the doctor there will threat him. The others on the other hand begin to travel to Wily's Research Facility, hoping the answer to stop the Cybeasts lies there. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Maylu *Roll *Chaud *ProtoMan *Raika *SearchMan *Dingo *TomahawkMan *Trill *Falzar *Iris *Baryl (Beyondard) *Zoano Colonel *Zoano CloudMan Battle Chips ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes